Come Back to me series
by thecrooktomyassassin
Summary: This is a series that follows Captain Canary in season 2 with Leonard being a member of the Legion of Doom.
1. Wait, you watched me as I slept naked?

**Ughh, guys i am sooo sorry because last time my files where messed up and i mixed it all up!**

 **Now everything is in place and i will be posting the stories as chapters here!**

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the all-mighty ressurected White Canary." The man that looked just like Leonard; but was another person completely, said at Sara-who stood still in her living room, not able to even breath correctly. "Take a seat, make yourself at home."

He pointed with the front of his cold gun towards to the sofa that was seated next to the chair that he was residing; smirking mockingly at her and the threat visible in his cold eyes.

She decided to not let it show; that his sudden visit made her whole body shake. But it wasn't shaking from fear; she was an assassin after all, it hurt her physically to see Leonard in front of her and not be able to touch him.

And mostly it hurt to see Leonard and know that it wasn't _her_ Leonard, well not _hers_ , the one that she knew. He was a stranger; a cold hearted bastard.

Anyway, she sat in her sofa with her boot heels clicking impatiently on the wooden surface of the floor, waiting for Captain Cold's next move.

He could kill her. He couldn't have catch her more vulnerable; the whole team had been given some downtime by Rip and they all came back to their homes. Except of Sara, who rented an apartment in Central, deciding that being in Star City without Laurel in it, wasn't really worth it.

That morning she had gone to Mick's house and they had sat together and watched old TV-shows. It had become their thing since Leonard was gone. She and Leonard bonded over a pack of cards, while she and Mick bonded over X-Files and old cowboy movies.

She didn't even bring a knife with her. Now she was sitting next to Leonard and he could shoot her any second.

But he didn't.

Insted he continued smirking at her and he stood up from the armchair; with his cold gun still in hand but no longer aiming at her, and started walking around her small living room with his cunning eyes examining her personal space.

"Don't mind me, Canary." he told her, fake-apologizing. "I just didn't get to look around when i got here and it's one of my favorite things to do, upon entering a house."

He looked at the marble mantel of her fireplace and the pictures of her and Laurel; some of them when they were just kids, and others with Laurel in a business suit and Sara in those god-awful bangs.

' _He couldn't look further than these photos.'_ Sara thought to herself, feeling the familiar tingling of rising under her skin.

But before she even stood up from the sofa, Snart had one of his hands gripping her forearm and the other holding the photo of her, _her_ Leonard and Mick.

Kendra had begged the three of them to pose for a photo not long after Carter's funeral. All of them had refused, but when the hawk priestess told Sara that she wanted to capture every moment because you never knew when it would be gone, she finally got the boys into it.

The three of them had stood awkwardly on the entrance of Rips study, with Leonard leaning against the metal doorframe, Mick lifting his eyebrows at Kendra and Sara standing on the step to try and compete with the two thieves heights.

She didn't remember exactly, but Leonard made yet another snarky comment which made her smile widely and Kendra had snapping the picture at that moment; capturing the smirk on Leonard face and the way he looked at the laughing Sara and Mick who was looking more than amused by the other two Legends.

The Snart standing centimeters from her growled and gripped her forearm tighter.

"Care to explain what the hell is this?" He demanded and Sara just lifted her eyebrow, trying to piss the man off more.

"It's a framed photograph. I really thought you where smarter than this Captain Cold." she said, but once she saw the unfamiliar rage in his eyes she decided to not coninue mocking him.

"Now why could i possibly know you and more specifically, pose in a picture with you and Mick. In your little spaceship."

She huffed a breath and with one shift move she was freed from his grasp and was moving towards her kitchen, which was right next to the living room. She grabbed two beers from the freidge and tossed him the one, after sitting back in her couch.

"I can't exactly tell you, Cold." she said, remembering Rip's warning to not reveal weaknesses to Leonard's other self. "Maybe you should ask your buddies; Thawne, Darhk and Merlyn. I would really like to see what they will come up with as an answer."

The corner's of his mouth lifted a little, but the annoyed and confused expression returned to his face instantly.

"Look Canary, i will tell you this: I could have shot you last night while you were asleep naked in your little bed. But, i didn't. So you owe me for not freezing that cute ass of yours. Now, answers."

The cold gun was freed from his holster and was aiming right in her heart; with Leonard's hands ready to pull the trigger and end her.

"Wait, you watched me as i slept naked?" She questioned with her eyes widening.

"You sleep in some interesting positions. And by the way, you are a really heavy sleeper when you drink. Now back to the point."

"I knew you." she said and the way her voice broke at the words, made Leonard really curious. _"I loved you."_


	2. Why are you haunting my dreams?

Sara woke up from her restless sleep with the overwhelming feeling that she was being watched.

Maybe it was because after she told the man that was Leonard Snart that she loved him, he stormed out from her balcony door and she never saw him after that day.

But that night was different.

She felt the cold wind stroke her half-naked body; she had decided to always wear underwear when she was asleep. She sat up and looked to see that both the balcony door and the window of her bedroom were shield.

Sara stood up carefully from the bed; not making a sound, and she grabbed the knife that she had under her pillow.

If the breeze wasn't coming from her bedroom, that meant that someone had opened a balcony door or a window in the living room.

The idea that it was Mick crossed her mind, but she rejected it immediately; knowing that the pyro now had a key to her apartment and could get inside through the front door.

But as Sara exited the hallway and saw who the intrudor was, she felt the knife slip from her hand and drop to the wooden floor with a heavy sound.

In front of the wide-open balcony door, stood Leonard Snart; soaked from the raging storm. He stood there and for the first time since she had seen him with the Legion, his face wasn't cold or just annoyed.

It was confused; with the raindrops dancing on his skin and falling to the floor. His mouth was half parted as he looked at Sara and his eyes were studying her whole body and face, like he was seeing her for the first time and wanted to burn her face in his memory.

She knew that she looked shocked; she was caught out of guard and the only thing that she could do was stand frozen and look at him, with her mouth open like she wanted to say something; but she never could say the words.

Snart took a step forward and when he saw that Sara was frozen in her spot, he took another one; now standing centimeters apart from the woman,

"Why are you always on my mind, Canary?" he asked her and his voice wasn't demanding or upset. He was pleading her for an answer. "Why are you haunting my dreams and creep inside my thoughts?"

"Why are you here, Snart?" she snapped at him, afraid that if she didn't hold herself back; she would show her true emotions. Hope, confusion, fear.

"I need you to tell me about me." he told her; voice now strained. "About us."

She swallowed hard. She studied him closely; he was wearing black pants, a black shirt and a leather jacket that were all soaked from the rain. He must have walked there.

Sara walked to her couch and sat cross-legged, waiting for the man to sit next to her. He sat on the other edge; his fingetips tapping nervously on the leather fabric.

"How do i know that this is not a trap, Snart?" she demanded.

"You don't." He answered simply as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you have to take my word for it."

She sighed and passed a hand through her hair.

"What did you mean when you said that i am haunting your dreams, before?" she asked him, obviously curious of what he was dreaming about. "What do you see in your dreams?"

It was his turn to sigh and not look at her.

"You." Snart stated breathless. "All i dream about is single night since i left this place two weeks ago, i am seeing you in my sleep. Dancing, playing cards, laughing, fighting with me...Kissing me."

Sara's face was drained from color; if that was even possible now. When Leonard saw that she wasn't going to talk, he kept going; trying to make sense of the mayhem that took place inside his head.

"I see blue light and...canaries. I see you rising from a pit. I see me, shooting Mick with my cold gun. I see you kneeling next to me in a bed and touching wounds on my face. I see... _me and you_..."

Sara's hand was toucking her forehead now, as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. He remember her. At least his subconcious.

That was her Leonard. At least inside of him; there was a part that remember the team and Mick and them. "Leonard..." she whispered and it was the first time that she had spoken to him with his first name since they reunited. It didn't feel right; not for her Leonard.

He was Snart and she loved Leonard. But it had never occured to her that the person that sat centimeters next to her, could be both.

The lines were blurred in Sara's mind and mostly her heart, when suddenly he spoke.

"Sara..." he said and it was the last thing that she heard, before-against her better judgement-had grabbed his by the lapels of his jacket and connected their lips.

This time their kiss was different; before they were both saying goodbye. To each other, to the future, to me and you.

Now, it was hard, hot and fast; with tongues battling and he grabbed her from the hips to bring him to his lap, never breaking the kiss.

And then Sara realized what she was doing. She was showing vulnerability to a man that wasn't fully Leonard. A man that was her and the team's enemy.

But before she could break the kiss, Leonard had beat her toit and had stood up from the couch; taking a few steps back.

"Snart, I am sorry..." Sara started to say but as she stood up and started walking towards the crook; he had already started running.

And the moment that she reached the balcony she realized that she was alone once again.

He had left.

And all Sara could do was bury her head in her hands and stand in the pouring rain.

One moment Sara was crying in her balcony and the other; a blood red streak of lighting had grabbed her and she was drowing in darkness once again.


	3. Why did you come back for me?

Sara was told in the League that the first thing she had to do when being held hostage, was to examine her environment; try to find a way to ensure her survival and plan her escape.

But as she began to gain consciousness, she realized that there was really nothing she could do. The last thing she remembered before the void was a read streak hitting her hard and now she was confined in a dark basement with her hands and feet tied with chains to the floor that wouldn't unfasten as hard as she tried.

Her mouth was sealed by a cloth, with some kind of an essence that made her nauseous every time she took in a breath, which was secured by another fabric.

There was only one person that could have made sure that she was that well confined that she couldn't escape no matter how hard she tried. Damien Darhk.

So that left only one possibility as to what was happening. The Legion of Doom had her.

Was that the only reason why Leonard had come to her house? Why he had kissed her back? God, he was so convincing. Was his only purpose to make her lower her guard enough for the Reverse flash to grab her?

By the time that a door at the other end of the large basement opened, Sara's wrists were bleeding as she tried to free herself from the metal cuffs. Then the light was switched on and Sara came face to face with her team's worst fear in the past two months.

In front of her, in a basement full on weaponry and other equipment that was hidden by large curtains, stood the Legion of Doom. Damien Darhk stood next to Eobard Thawne and Malcolm Merlyn; and only a few centimeters away from them-leaning against a pillar, was Leonard.

He didn't look at her; and at least she didn't have to put up with the look of amusement that the other three men were looking at her with. She pulled the chains again with all the strength she had, trying to launch herself to Leonard. But as she finally made the chains tremble, Darhk pulled them back and suddenly she heard her wrist snap.

Sara cried out in pain as Darhk pulled the chains harder back and she screamed more. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she tried to push the cloth away from her mouth in vain.

Leonard turned his head; her screams now becoming unbearable for him to hear. Once she met his eyes, more tears flooded. Only then she noticed that there was a long cut above his eyebrow that was stained with fresh blood and a large bruise on his cheekbone that was beginning to swell.

Something was wrong. But she couldn't understand what.

"Sara Lance." Malcolm Merlyn said as he started walking to wear she was kneeling. "For a woman that came back from the dead, you are really easy to get. I have to admit that at first I didn't believe your idea Darhk, but you were right. Love really makes people vulnerable."

Sara sneered at them and launched forward; the cuffs tightening on her wrists with a single move of Darhk's hand.

"Mr Snart, will you do us the honor and ungag our guest?" asked Darhk and Leonard hesitated, before walking to her and dropping the cloth to the floor and letting her breath heavily normal air. He took a couple of steps back, his hands slightly trembling as he shoved them back in the pockets of his jacket.

"Now Mrs Lance we will see how well Ra's Al Ghul taught you to survive." Merlyn said as he started walking towards the exit; followed by the other men.

He was going to let her rot in that basement. Let her slowly die without water or food chained in a basement floor.

Before the door closed, Leonard turned for just a second and looked at her; and his eyes met hers. And Sara would have sworn that they were smiling at her. Was he saying that she was coming back for her or was he just giving her empty hopes?

So, Sara was alone again. Locked in a cold basement and she heard absolutely nothing.

For a moment she thought that she was under the ground again. Unable to breathe correctly or move. She was feeling like she was being buried again.

Sara didn't know how much time had passed in that dark and cold basement. Maybe it was hours or maybe it was days, all she knew was that her whole body was numb and her throat was burning. Every moment that passed-or was it hour, she felt more and more tired with her eyes slowly closing as she tried to stay awake. And the fact that she had been sleeping only a couple of hours every night due to her nightmares wasn't really helping.

Then the door had opened and the light was switched on; and for a moment Sara thought that she was hallucinating. She thought that she was imagining Leonard walking inside and closing the door behind him; but she didn't.

"Sara..." Leonard whispered as he kneeled next to her and Sara jerked back, despite wincing from the pain.

"Are you here to try to seduce me again?" She managed to say, despite her throat burning and her voice coming out as a strained noise. "Cause this time I won't fall for it."

"I don't want to hurt you." He said and his hands started moving, first in the cuffs on her ankles. "Just trust me. I can explain everything."

She sucked a breath as Leonard hands touched her now bruised and bleeding wrists and freed her from her binds; letting her fall in his arms. His hand took a bottle of water and gave it to her, downing the water hungrily. Sara let out a breath as she finished the water and panted.

"We have to go. Can you walk?" Leonard asked and Sara nodded negatively after realizing that she couldn't even stand up. So instead, Leonard scooped her in his arms and started running out of the basement, hoping that he could get back to his safehouse before they caught them.

He had to make things right with Sara. This was all his fault. And he had to fix it.

 _For him and her._

 _And their future._


	4. Why don't you stay?

Sara wakes up and sees that she is in Leonard's safe safehouse.

The first thing Sara's eyes saw as they opened, was the giant window across the bed that she was laying.

The second was the clean sheets in which she was wrapped and the water and pills in the foreign bedside table. She sat up slowly; rubbing her temple and noticing that the burning feeling on the back of her throat was now gone.

She reluctantly downed the pills and drank the whole glass of water instantly; having spent-god knows how many days without a drop. Sara stood up from the bed and then she finally noticed that the only thing that she was wearing was an oversized ocean colored long sleeved shirtand her underwear; her torn and dirty clothes nowhere to be seen.

As she started pacing back and forth on the alien bedroom, Sara finally noticed a few things that triggered her apparently blurry memory. A black leather jacket tossed in an armchair; a photo of a young woman with icy blue eyes and brown hair on the nightstand, and finally the awfully familiar cold gun that was placed on top of a liquor cabinet.

She was in Leonard's town house.

Quickly Sara got out of the room and surveyed the space around her. The hallway was long and narrow with all the doors locked, so she began descending the stairs until she was in a spacious and light filled living room, which was separated with the kitchen by a marble counter. Before she could start looking for an exit, Sara heard footsteps approaching and then, out of nowhere; Leonard appeared right in front of her.

At first she seemed to forget everything and she found herself returning the smile he was giving her; but only for a moment.

"How did you sleep?" He asked and his voice was soft as he spoke to her, but Sara couldn't stop her assassin instincts from kicking in and making her take a step back, as Leonard stretched out her hand towards her,

"I'm not going to answer any of your questions until you answer mine." Sara said; crossing her arms in front of her chest, even though she knew she looked like a pouty child. "And I am satisfied with your answers."

Leonard smirked at her and motioned towards the couch. Once Sara had sat; of course on a safe distance from him, he gave her a plate that was on the coffee table in front of them.

Sara practically devoured the eggs and bacon and drank the whole cup of coffee; being really surprised how Leonard was such a skilled cook. If that was even Leonard.

"I can hear you thinking canary." He remarked with a small smirk still on his lips, as Sara eyed him suspiciously; as if to find the slightest difference that would prove that he wasn't Leonard. That this man who had seduced her and left her locked in a basement to die for days, wasn't the man that she loved with all her heart.

"And what am I thinking?" Sara challenged him confidently; despite knowing that the only thing that gave her body some sort of coverage was his sweater.

"That I am not Leonard Snart." He said and for once he caught the woman in front of him off guard; the vulnerability and the pain now visible in her azure eyes. "That the Leonard Snart you knew would never do what I did to you; what I let them do to you."

When he saw that Sara didn't intend to speak, he continued; needing to tell her the whole truth, to come clean.

"When the Oculus exploded I was scattered in the time; there Darhk and the others found me. I didn't remember anything. It was as if I had never been in the Waverider. I was the perfect soldier for them; ruthless and merciless. And then I started to remember." He sighed then and placed his hand a little closer to Sara's leg and he saw the woman suck a breath. "The first time was when I saw that picture in your house. After that I knew something was wrong. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep-and whenever I did; I always dreamt of you. And me. And blue light. So that's why I snuck out and came to your house that night. I needed to know what was wrong with me. And when you kissed me it all came back to me and it was like...drowning...On you...On us...The memories."

"Oh, did you call Thawne before or after the kiss?" She asked and her voice was strained; despite wanting it to sound menacing. "I'm just curious."

"I left because I needed to think. It's one thing to be drawn to a hot assassin and a completely different one to have two sets of memories; to know that you are just a toy soldier in the wrong side of the war." He said and there was surprising sincerity in Leonard voice as he spoke. "That night, when I came back to the headquarters; they knew. They knew that I remembered you."

And then Merlyn used something on me...To make me forget and be his little killer again..."

"Vetera." Sara muttered and felt the blood boil inside of her veins. "That's what he used to Thea to make her kill me."

"I tried to fight them, but i didn't have that much luck against two ex-members of the League of Assassins and a speedster." That explained the bruise that had painted his cheekbone purple and the cut above his eyebrow. "I threw it up before it could take action, but i had to lay low. God, Sara; seeing you in there..."

His hand reached for Sara's but she pulled away from his touch abruptly.

"What, Leonard?" She sneered; her eyes full of rage despite the fresh tears that rolled down her cheeks. "You left me in there! You stood there as Darhk broke my wrist and they left me, chained in a basement to die! How long was I in there until you decided to help me? Did you even hear me yelling? Screaming for you? Or you just ignored it?"

He came closer to her now and before even Sara even had time to react, she was wrapped in Leonard's strong bare arms and she was crying against his chest.

"Seeing you hurt, killed me Sara. I had never felt more pain than when I heard you screaming for me. But I had to make them trust me, to get away from them." Leonard said to her hair, while a hand soothed her back as Sara continued crying and wrapped her slender arms around his waist.

"You died." she whispered in between her sobs. "I mourned you. You were gone."

Leonard pulled back a little and tucked a loose strand on blonde hair behind her ear.

"I am here now." he responded. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you Sara."

And then their lips crashed together. Soft and demanding at the same time; Leonard's lips were trying to earn her forgiveness; showing her that he was the man that she fell in love with, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back as Sara finally kissed him back.

This time, she knew it.

It was him.

She knew it as his lips moved softly against hers and his hands held her as if she was a delicate porcelain doll. She knew it when his hands wiped the tears that stained her ashen cheeks and she knew it when he carried her up the stairs and placed her on the pale like a feather.

Sara knew that this was her Leonard; the man she loved with her whole being, when he worshipped her body like the most holy thing he had seen and he looked at her like she was a goddess.

Sara's moans were the sweetest music Leonard had ever heard, as he pushed her over the edge and she dragged him with her. The way her lips opened and her nails scratched his back were undeniably some of the hottest actions he had witnessed in his life.

But nothing could top the way Sara slept on his chest afterwards; serene and peaceful with a smile on her face, wrapped only in his sheets.

"I'm home Sara." He whispered to her hair before pulling her closer and earning a hum of approval from the woman next to him.

He would worry about the Legion later; he knew that they were coming for him. Maybe any second now. But at that moment, all he could do was enjoy the exquisite blonde that was in his arms; and fall asleep.


	5. Why do they always want to tear us apart

Waking up to Leonard Snart felt pretty good; Sara had to admit at least that.

But waking up to Leonard Snart half-naked; a tray of fresh breakfast and kisses down her neck, felt like actual heaven for Sara.

"Morning." He mumbled against the smooth skin of her neck and resumed his task of trailing kisses down her neck and chest.

Sara smiled at him as she stretched and her eyes fell on the tray on the bed.

"Morning." She said and wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck; encouraging him to continue his ministrations. "Are you actually telling me that Captain Cold actually made me breakfast in bed?" He chucked lightly, as Sara's last words were muffled by a soft moan that was resulted by his lips planting a kiss on one of her pert nipples.

"Don't spread the word; I have a reputation to keep." Leonard said as Sara sat up a little and brought the tray in front of her and see if his breakfast could top the food he had cooked for her the previous day. Of course it did. And with the many days Sara had spent in that basement, her stomach was more than happy to receive well-cooked food.

"God, Len." She moaned and earned a smirk from the man next to her. "This food is heaven."

"Well, my mind is not exactly on food right now." He purred in her ear; with his hands trailing down her bare ribs under the thin sheets.

"Mmm…Was this your plan all along?" Sara giggled as his long fingers trailed softer on her ribs and slightly tickled her. With one quick move, Leonard had lowered the tray on the floor and had gotten on top of Sara; throwing away the sheets in the process and leaving her bare underneath him.

"Precisely." He whispered as his lips began to kiss down her stomach hungrily, probably leaving small marks on her tender skin. Leonard's lips had almost reached their prize; Sara's hips lifted upwards to his mouth and just as he was ready to taste her for the first time, the door opened.

"Blondie! I'm here to-Oh hell no." growled Mick; heatgun in hand as he turned around, while Leonard wrapped Sara around the sheet and give her some privacy.

"You can turn now Mick." Said Leonard as he moved towards an armchair and started dressing up.

Mick eyes were both confused and pissed as he looked at his partner; but most of all, he looked like a parent who had just caught one of his kids having sex.

"I come here to save your kidnapped ass and I find you fucking with your kidnapper?" Mick demanded and Sara could barely hold back a laugh as to how protective the pyro was of her.

"Mick, you can go and wait in the living room until Sara is properly dressed and I promise that we will join you and answer your questions." Leonard stated calmly as he tossed Sara another long sleeved t-shirt of his.

"For your own good, Snart." He muttered under his breath; as he exited the room and began walking down the stairs.

Once everyone was properly dressed; the weirdest conversation had to take place between killer, klepto and pyro.

"So, you are saying that Merlyn gave you some kind of weed and tried to make you unlove Blondie?" Mick inquired, continuing to drink the beer he found on the fridge. After all, it was half his house too.

"Pretty much." Leonard acknowledged and still noticed the evident confusion on Mick's face.

"So you are the Snart we knew..?" He asked; his voice unsure. Mick's gaze focused on Sara, who looked at him with a calm and collected gaze.

"Yeah, Mick." Leonard responded and Mick seemed to relax just a little bit. "But I have information from the Legion of Doom. Their plans, what they want to do. I can help you."

"I'm not one to decide about that. Hunter is waiting an update from me." Mick tossed him his comm, and Leonard placed it in his ear before opening it.

"Hunter, it's me…No, I'm not evil Englishman…Yeah, they are alive…I know, I can help…Okay, I will tell them." He shut down the com and handed it back to Mick, before sitting next to Sara; his thumb tracing small circles on her exposed thigh under the table. "Hunter said that he will pick us up the sooner they can; right now Palmer, Jefferson and the new ones are on a mission to find information about the Legion and as soon they are back, he will sent Palmer and Firestorm."

"Good." Mick remarked as he stood up and looked back and forth; from Sara to Leonard. "Now you can continue doing whatever you're doing under that table, because I will go steal more beers."

Once Mick had left, door closed behind him; Leonard lost no time as he grabbed Sara by the hips and moved her on top of the counter, his hands moving the shirt upwards her body and finding her body bare.

Sara hands moved behind as she spread her body on the cool marble surface; giving Leonard's lips access to her. He placed her lean legs on his shoulders; exposing her more if it was possible.

This time he decided to hurry up a little, not knowing when Mick would be back from the liquor store. His lips moved down her stomach once again, but this time; they closed in around her center, his tongue darting on her folds and sending shockwaves of pleasure on her body. His calloused fingers joined his mouth; making her fists clench and her legs push him closer to her-begging for more.

As Sara climaxed; Leonard's mouth still eagerly pressed on her warm mound as he continued torturing her until her breath had finally slowed down and she putted his shirt back on.

"God, Len." She mumbled against his shoulder; still wrapped around his strong body.

"How about…" He placed a soft kiss on her exposed collarbone. "…we go for round two until Mick comes back." Sara had now finally putted on underwear and normal clothes that Mick had left for her; probably knowing that she was kidnapped in the middle of the night.

"I am afraid that this will have to wait a little." Said a voice from behind them and it sent goosebumps down Sara's skin. And not the good kind.

Now, in front of them; stood Damien Darhk and next to him the Reverse Flash.

"Fancy seeing you here." Leonard said; reaching for his cold gun on his hip. "But we are busy right now. So, you can go and come back later." He was aiming at Darhk now; but with one wave of the man's fingers the gun had been dropped into the other side of the room, leaving both of them unarmed.

Well, not completely.

"So, you wanna go this way, Darhk?" Leonard sneered as Sara noticed him pressing something on his phone's screen that was on his pocket. "Good thing I called someone I know too."

Then, the only thing Sara saw was a flash of yellow lighting and Thawne was flown across the room and through the glass window, falling on the balcony floor.

"Right on time, kid." Leonard called out and in the blink of an eye, his cold gun was back on his hand and he was shooting Darhk.

"Is that the..?" Sara began to ask Leonard; but he just smirked and handed her a knife she didn't know that he had.

"Less talking, more fighting assassin." Sara took that as her cue, as she launched herself on Darhk; catching him off guard from Leonard's previous hits and kicking his chest-sending him right through the stairs.

Meanwhile, as she battled Darhk and Barry was cuffing Thawne; someone else walked inside and before she, and even Barry noticed their presence, he had made Leonard unconscious and left. As Sara and Barry turned to see who it was, the man disappeared right in front of their eyes; and a second later, so did Darhk.

Only Thawne was still there; in Cisco's metahuman cuffs-restrained and really smug looking.

Mick walked inside and from the look on Sara's eyes; he knew exactly what to do. He placed his comm on his ear and opened it.

"Rip, we have a situation. Snart is gone, but we have Thawne." His eyes moved suspiciously to Barry who still didn't know what to do. "And The Flash is here."


	6. Nightmares

_She was still kneeling on the concrete; her hands pulling the metal restrains with force._

" _Snart!" Sara screamed, as she tried to stand up again abruptly and fell back down- a scream escaping her lips. "Come here and act like a man!"_

 _She coughed then and fell on the floor, the two days without food or water taking the best of her._

" _Please, Len…" she whimpered. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

Leonard's eyes opened and he jumped up in the bed, his body drenched in sweat.

"No…Not again…" He mumbled as he sat up and buried his face in his hands.

The nightmares had started the same night they had defeated the Legion and restored the timeline.

In some twisted way, all those memories from the Legion where retuning back to him and they were somewhat altered.

That first night, he had seen her in his safe house; laying wrapped in the sheets, but this time she was covered in blood, with Thawne smiling at him next to her.

He had woken up with a gasp and had jumped up so precipitously, that Sara had stirred and opened her eyes next to him.

He had told her that it was nothing and she had believed him; once, twice… But after the third or fourth time, Sara noticed that he never fell asleep.

The following night, Sara made it her goal to make Leonard fall asleep. After hours, Leonard's eyes finally closed.

Less than half an hour later, the man started to mumble next to her.

And then he jumped up from the bed, screaming her name.

Once Leonard realized that Sara was in fact awake, worry and fear crossed his features as the woman moved her hand to his; barely seeing her lover's face under the ship's dimmed lights.

"Len…" She whispered and her other hand cupped his cheek, making Leonard lean into her tender touch. "Did you have a nightmare?"

He didn't answer; just pulled her body against his and buried his face in her neck, caressing her forearms and back hungrily.

Sara's hands didn't stay still either; setting on his back and rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs.

After what seemed like forever, Leonard pulled away from their embrace and looking at the blonde with his eyes warm.

"I saw you…I saw Thawne kill you when we were in the safe house…" he finally admitted; his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

Sara's expression changed then; turning darker, as her hands cupped Leonard's cheeks and touched his forehead with his.

"If you ever have a nightmare like this again, I want you to wake me up." She murmured in his ear. "And if you can't sleep, I will be awake by your side."

And she did; for days, weeks, months.

When they got their house in Central City, she would grab him by the hand many of those sleepless nights and they would sit on their bedroom balcony for hours, watching the lights of Central City- with Sara naked in Leonard's arms until the sun rose and she pulled him back in to make him coffee.

She never complained; not even once. She wanted to stay awake with him, to hold him when he would finally sleep and wake up trembling and crying.

It got better in time.

The nightmares lessened and they started to sleep a little more.

And when Sara got pregnant, she told him to enjoy his sleep now because he sure wasn't getting a lot in the next year or so.

As Sara's bump got larger, Leonard's sleep lessened.

His nightmares grew more vivid.

 _Sara being tortured by the Legion pregnant._

 _Yelling his name, to save her and their baby._

When she got suspicious that he wasn't telling her the truth about what he was seeing, she did her old trick and found out.

And from that night, Sara made Leonard sleep and cradle her baby bump.

It helped.

And when their daughter was born…Well, let's day that Leonard hadn't had a nightmare for a long time.


	7. Lullaby

_Her lips were pressed against his cold ones, as her hand gripped his forearm._

 _She didn't want to let him go._

 _Every nerve on her body was resisting; telling her to stop and go back._

 _Go back and save him._

 _But as the distinctive sound of an explosion echoed in the distance; she knew that she was too late._

Sara sat up from the bed and slowly slid outside of the warm covers.

Usually Leonard was the one with the nightmares and to be honest; he hadn't had one in a while.

But that day at the Oculus, would forever haunt Sara.

The day she left Leonard in that place to die; even though he ordered her to. But he was her teammate and you should never leave one of your own behind.

Maybe if she had found a way to take him away that dreadful day, he would have never gone with the Legion…

They would have been spared so much pain and tears.

A small cry was heard from down the hallway and Sara awoke from her wandering thoughts.

She quickly made her way to one of the spare rooms and found her daughter crying on her cradle.

She picked her up and brought Rory close to her chest.

"What's wrong baby?" Sara whispered to the still-wailing infant as she started to sway her body back and forth.

Rory was mostly a quiet baby, who only ate and slept. Of course in her nine months in this world she had been up many times at night for a diaper change or a feed; but tonight it seemed a little strange for her to be up.

Never the less, Sara started walking to the living room and found herself sitting in the bench in front of the piano Leonard had purchased for her when they first moved in Central City.

She held Rory tightly, as her fingers started moving on the familiar keyboard, and the beautiful melody of the piano filled the room.

After almost half an hour, she felt the little girl relax and being pulled back to sleep. She slowly stood up and began making her way back to Rory's room.

"Quite a show you putted back there." Said her husband; who was leaning against the door frame.

"I had a pretty demanding audience." Sara answered as she walked over to him and smiled.

"I could hear." He remarked with a smirk. "You were up before she woke up, right?"

"Just…a bad dream…" Sara mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Leonard's waist and rested her head on his chest. "Len?"

"Hm..?" He questioned; his thumb rubbing circles on Sara's exposed back.

"Have you ever thought of how everything would be if you hadn't sacrificed yourself in the Oculus?" Leonard furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his wife.

"Sometimes…But I don't want to think that my life could be different from this one." He whispered, starting to lead her back to their bedroom where he pulled her inside the covers again. "I have everything I need, right here."

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and Sara sighed from his warmth.

"I love you." She told him and he just pulled her closer to him.

"I know. And I love you."

And for once, Sara stopped thinking about how her life could be different and marveled the fact that it was pretty amazing as it was.

He was awake again.

It was the second night that week.

Leonard had seen her in his dreams dead again.

 _Clutching their daughter on her chest; motionless._

 _She was pale; so pale._

 _Tears stained her eyes and blood still moved from her forehead down to the wound on her chest._

He had slid out of the bed and walked to the balcony that they used to sit with Sara when the nightmares first started.

Normally, Sara would be up with him; curled in his chest on the outdoor couch with a big cup of coffee.

It was different now, though.

Sara needed all the sleep that she would get with Rory around.

And when their daughter would wake up, he took it upon himself to make some use of his insomnia.

Just like almost every other night, a small cry was heard and Leonard walked in his daughter's room and picked her up in his arms.

"Are you hungry Rory?" He asked her as he rocked her back and forth, but the infant wouldn't hush. "Do you want to go and watch the stars, until you go back to sleep?"

He pulled a thermal jacket over Rory's bodysuit to keep her warm and grabbed a blanket from the living room.

He settled on the couch with the newborn cradled in his arms, which now had stopped crying and was looking at her father with her blue eyes wide open.

"So you like the cold, huh?" He whispered to her after a while and the baby just cooed and snuggled deeper in her father's arms.

Even if he wouldn't fall asleep, having Rory as his company would be much better than being alone.

It was now mid-April and the night was neutral enough that he could have his little girl with him.

The balcony door opened just as the first rays of sunlight washed over them.

"I brought coffees and breakfast." Sara's voice echoed as she walked in the balcony; a tray with coffee mugs and omelets in hand. "Did you two have a good time last night?"

"We did." Leonard answered as Sara sat next to him with the tray now on top of her crossed legs.

"You should have woken me up." Sara complained; passing the tray to him and getting a sleepy baby in return. Rory fussed from the transfer but soon relaxed on her mother's warm chest.

"You needed the sleep." He answered and pressed a soft kiss on Sara's lips.

"You get her almost every night, Len." She stated with a pout he kissed off.

"And you get her every day." He answered back. "How about I go put Rory to bed and we can sleep in."

"Always one with the plan." Sara whispered on his lips. "I'll transfer the breakfast to bed then."

An hour later they layed together in their bed, in a pile of sheets; sated and sweaty from their fun morning together.

"Well, that's one form of morning exercise that I had missed even more than yoga." She told him as Leonard pulled on his underwear and tossed her his t-shirt which she covered her naked body with.

Just as Leonard was about to lay back down with his wife, Rory's crying made him smirk at Sara and leave the room.

He returned a minute later with Rory in his arms and he layed back down with her.

"Someone was jealous of the attention mommy got from daddy." Sara mumbled before cradling Rory in her arms and rocking her.

Leonard looked over his beautiful wife and daughter sleeping soundly together and all he could do was pull them closer and join them in sleep.


	8. Why don't we see what the future holds?

Mick had found them; both laying unconscious in a pool of blood in one of the far left storages; Sara's arms wrapped around Leonard's body and tear stains on her bloody face.

For a moment he thought that he was too late.

But the three arrows that were buried on Leonard's chest seemed to not have injured him as much as it seemed; missing his lungs.

Sara wasn't as lucky as Leonard. The blood from the deep stab wound on her lower abdomen had turned her white suit red and was beginning to form into a small puddle around her.

Before Mick could react, he heard Ray's panicked voice as he ran towards him and the pair, and he gasped; covering his mouth with his suited hand.

"Take Sara and fly her to S.T.A.R Labs." Mick ordered and Ray lost no time as he rushed and hoisted the bleeding woman in his arms; and then he stopped. "What about Snart?"

"I got it covered." Mick acknowledged; anger mixed with concern lacing his usually nonchalant voice. "Now get the hell out of here."

His hand immediately went to his comm; opening it.

"Allen, come right now in storage 15."

Sara's eyelids felt heavier than usual as she blinked her eyes open and found herself looking at a very happy Cisco Ramon and a very relieved Barry Allen.

For a moment she was just trying to fully understand and process what was happening; slowly trying to become more aware of her surroundings.

An I.V was hooked on her left arm and she felt the distinctive numbness from whenever her skin had to be stitched.

Once her memories had returned back to Sara, panic and fear grew inside her as tears began to well on her eyes.

"Leonard…" She whimpered as she tried to sit up and failing; her pain taking the best of her. "Where is Leonard..?"

Barry settled Sara back on the uncomfortable bed and moved to sit in the chair next to her. Only then Sara's eyes fell on his suit, which he was strangely still wearing, and the distinctive blood stains that could be seen against the scarlet color of the suit.

Sara's hand went to cover her mouth as tears started to roll down her cheeks at the sight of Leonard's blood.

"Snart is in surgery with Caitlin right now." Barry explained and then his eyes rose and he looked at the wall clock. "They won't be long."

Seeing the concern on the woman's eyes Cisco continued; doing his best to reassure Sara of Leonard health status.

"Thankfully, the arrows didn't damage and any vital organs; they didn't even go all the way in." Cisco added, smiling lightly at Sara. "He's going to be okay. Mick got in there in time."

"Okay." Sara sighed, flashing both men with a sad smile. "Thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you…-."

"It was a team effort!" Ray piped in, with his voice cheerful as he walked in the medical ward of S.T.A.R labs; a tray of food in hand. "I'm so glad you are awake Sara! Doctor Stein and Jax tried to make you something to eat!"

He handed her the tray and Sara smiled at him gratefully, as the broad man pulled her in for a hug.

After eating all that she could, Sara wanted to wait for Leonard to get out of surgery, but once again exhaustion pulled her back to sleep.

The next time she woke up she felt much better; the pain now less-probably due to painkillers.

And then she turned her head and saw Leonard laying on another bed beside her; his eyes shut and his skin pale, with a large gauze covering most of his bare chest.

Immediately, Sara sat up-ignoring the irritation on her wound and she hopped out of the bed and sat in the chair next to Leonard's bed.

He must have come out of surgery not long ago; still being drugged.

Her hands moved to Leonard's; her fingers intertwining with his, as his eyes slowly opened and fell on her face, a smile forming on his blanched lips.

"Cheated death twice." He croaked and then coughed; his voice coming out shakier than he probably intended. "Should we write this down somewhere?"

Sara smirked at him, as Leonard squeezed her hand reassuringly and she brought her free hand to stroke his cheek.

"You are a really lucky man, Mr. Snart." Sara acknowledged and Leonard savored her features in the dim-lighted room. "You could have died out there."

"So could have you." He responded, eyes falling on the gauze that was revealed by the S.T.A.R lab's t-shirt. "If my memory serves right, you were the one who got stabbed."

"And you had to go play hero and get three arrows to the chest." Sara remarked, her free hand now stroking his bare shoulder.

"Better me than you." Leonard acknowledged with a small smirk; his thumb rubbing circles in her hand. "But I didn't want to leave you again."

She smiled at him through her new-formed tears and leaned her head against his; being careful to not touch his wrapped chest.

"You know that I am not going to break assassin, right?" Leonard questioned, as he scooted over to make room for Sara in the bed. "Come on."

Sara took a moment to glare at him, before sighing and laying next to him-her head now resting on his shoulder softly, as his hand stroked her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked her then, concern lacing his soft voice. Sara lifted her eyes to meet his and pressed her lips on his for a moment.

"I am now." She answered and Leonard wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulled her closer to him; ignoring the stinging pain on his torso.

"I've been thinking about something for a while now; and I just wanted to get it out of my chest." Sara lifted one of her eyebrows and looked at him intrigued. _"I love you."_

As the words left Leonard's lips a smile crept up in Sara's lips and she faced up to meet his eyes again.

" _I love you."_ She whispered and Leonard kissed her nose; making her giggle against him-something that she hadn't done in a very long time.

"So, what is the plan now?" Leonard required and the woman just shrugged.

"I guess we have to take down the Legion; use Thawne to our advantage." Sara responded; shivering with Leonard's hand trailing down her bare arm.

"And then?" He wondered out loud.

Sara felt a smile form in her lips.

"Then if you want to, we can see what the future holds for me and you." The blonde said in a barely-audible whisper.

"I would like that." He replied sincerely, before he smirked. _"After all, I am one hell of a thief."_

She slapped his arm playfully as he pulled her in for another kiss.

It wasn't always easy.

Hell, sometimes it wasn't anywhere near easy.

But somehow, they had survived-stronger than they were before.

And, one day, many years later; when Rip Hunter would come knocking on their front door asking them to help bring his family home, Sara and Leonard would drop their own family off to Uncle Lisa and Uncle Cisco and they would pull the batons and the cold gun out of their closet.

Because before they were _mommy_ and _daddy,_ and _husband_ and _wife_ , they were _The White Canary_ and _Captain Cold_.

 _A crook and an assassin, who despite all the odds-had made it._


	9. The Most Important Things in Life

The day Sara Lance found out that she was pregnant started off as any other.

She rose early from her bed with the sound of fresh omelet and her favorite coffee coming from the kitchen. She putted on her robe to shield herself from the cold of February and walked to the man who was sitting in a stool and was drinking his tea.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead." Leonard said and pulled Sara to his arms for a hug. Sara nuzzled her nose on his neck and took in the familiar smell of oak wood. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Well, I wouldn't really consider myself tanned." She said as she slid in the stool next to him and took her coffee mug in hand. "But never the less I am feeling fine."

She gave him reassuring smile and he passed her plate with the vegan omelet.

Usually she would squeal from joy and devour the whole plate in minutes, but at that moment her favorite breakfast was giving her a strange feeling.

Sara felt the growl in her stomach and in a second she was running to the bathroom and emptying last night's dinner in the toilet bowl.

Leonard was next to her immediately and when she was done she brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"Are you really okay?" He asked again; worry evident on his voice.

"Yeah…I'm fine…this shouldn't have happened…" She muttered, mostly to herself. "Maybe I ate something last night and it messed with my stomach, Len. It's probably nothing."

"You had a salad for dinner, Sara." He stated. "This is not normal. You were in the League twice, for Christ's sake. You don't get an upset stomach."

"I'm not made from steel. I am a person. I can get an upset stomach." She snapped at Leonard, with tears welling in her turquoise eyes.

"Okay." He stated simply. "But can you go to a doctor to check it out if this continues?"

"Alright; but I am telling you Len, this is a one-time thing. Probably the salad." She replied reassuringly, even though Sara knew that she was only trying to reassure herself.

But it wasn't a one-time thing.

From that first day and beyond, every time she ate something she would throw it up. She was successful in hiding it from Leonard the first one week.

After a while, Leonard was starting to see the signs.

She was white as a sheet, she barely ate anymore and she was always tired.

Two weeks later; sitting in an uncomfortable chair in a doctor's office without Leonard being there with her, Sara had never felt more vulnerable in her life.

" _You are pregnant, Mrs. Snart."_

The moment the words left the doctor's mouth, Sara felt everything slowing down suddenly.

The first thing that she had felt was the fear; it had been creeping inside her veins. She had never felt more fear than that moment in her entire life.

The last time she had ever felt fear was in when she fell down that roof.

After that, all fear was gone.

She was not scared of death anymore; she had experienced it.

Now she was afraid of something totally different.

She was scared of and _for_ the life that was now growing inside of her.

Sara sat in that chair frozen and let the tears falls down her cheeks.

She had been with Leonard for five years, married him and loved him with all of her being just as he loved her.

But they had never spoken about a child, a family between them.

It was something that they always avoided to bring up, even though in the back of her mind Sara wondered what it would be like.

A little boy or a little girl; or maybe both, running in the apartment that was too big for just the two of them.

She never brought it up though; in any conversation. Sara knew the relationship that Leonard had with his father and how much it changed him and Lisa.

Now what would he say, when she would stand across him and tell him that in nine months he would have to take on that role? Would he flee? Would he forget all about her and their child?

She walked home slowly, as if her feet were trying to walk her but her mind kept yelling "No".

It was late afternoon when she arrived at the apartment, but Leonard had yet to return from S.T.A.R Labs.

She slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top; deciding that yoga was her only option at calming down, now that drinking was not an option.

When the door opened and she heard male footsteps echo in the living room, she was doing the tree pose while keeping her eyes closed.

She felt Leonard's arms slip on her waist and his lips trailing kisses down her exposed neck.

Immediately she tensed and opened her eyes; stepping away from Leonard.

His eyebrows furrowed as the blonde sat in the couch and crossed her legs, eye meeting the carpet.

"What's wrong?" He questioned softly, but he was met in silence as he settled next to her in the sofa. "Is something wrong? Is it Quentin; Dinah?"

"No, they're fine…" Sara whispered and her hand went to her jacket's pocket that was sprawled next to her. She took out the paper and unfolded it.

She handed it to Leonard who looked confused, as he started reading.

Once he was done, he mainly reacted as she did.

He just sat there motionless and looked at the paper, as if to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks at him.

" _Mrs. Snart, we are happy to inform you that you are in the fourth week of your pregnancy."_

His eyes widened as he looked at her with his lips parted.

"Are you sure…?" He choked out and only then he Sara noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Yeah…" She mumbled and her hands reached to grab the paper. Her eyes met his and she suddenly felt the tears roll.

Leonard stared at her until the tears turned to sobs as she read the words again and again.

Sara felt strong arms wrap around her body and then she was crying in Leonard's chest.

"Leonard, I am so sorry." Sara cried. "I thought we were being careful and we have never talked about having a family…" Leonard's hand smoothed her blonde hair, but the tears kept on coming never the less.

"This is unexpected." He stated softly. "And it's a good thing; it is going to be…"

"But Len, your nightmares…My bloodlust and…and your father…" Sara remarked as Leonard layed on the couch and pulled her body against his.

"I know." He replied and his fingers laced with hers. "And we can work through everything. We have been through worse. I know it will be hard, but I will have you with me. And I don't want it any other way."

She smiled up at him and he pressed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He told her and a smile crossed his face.

"I love you too." Sara responded; nuzzling her nose on the man's neck. "And I know that you will be the best father our baby could ever ask for; and don't ever doubt it."

He smiled; with a real smile he only kept for her.

Luck wasn't always on their side.

Sara's morning sickness made her restless some days and unable to eat.

Other days she had so moody, that she told Leonard to stay at Mick's. But at night he always came back and cuddled with her.

The nights though, were a totally different issue.

Sometimes, Leonard stayed awake for days to avoid the images he saw once he closed his eyes.

 _Sara; bruised, with her bump bloody, yelling for him._

 _A child's cry, the sound of a hand slapping a cheek._

Cradling Sara's growing stomach helped him; and at that night when she poked his forearm and whispered for him to get up he knew that something wasn't right.

Everything after that was a blur.

The next thing he knew he was holding his daughter in his arms; a perfect little rosy creature with cheeks and eyes like his.

He observed the little girl that had her little hand wrapped around his finger and smiled.

She was worth everything they had been through.

Being in that hospital room with his wife and daughter made everything totally unimportant.

Every moment of pain and torture that they had lived to find their way back to each other seemed to fade away.

"Do you want her?" Leonard asked as he noticed his wife staring at him.

"No, you look really cute with her." Sara whispered and rested her head against his shoulder. "I say we enjoy all the sleep that we can get, because I think we won't be getting any for some long time."

Rosemary Aurora Snart was a pretty quiet baby, as Sara thought; but she quickly came to realize that her husband took care of their sleepless daughter as she was deep in slumber.

They sat together after then, holding their daughter until she fell asleep and most days, Leonard would sleep with her in his arms and Sara would snap a picture.

And there was nothing better than to fall asleep next to her own little family.


	10. Mother's Day

Mother's day. Sara remembers that special day of the year very clear from a young age. Her father would always give Dinah a box of chocolates or flowers and she and Laurel would make her cards or later just call her and tell her that they love her. It was a day when kids had a chance to show their mother how much they appreciated everything she did for them.

Leonard, though… his memories from mother's day weren't that happy.

He remembers a few of them when he was little but everything was just blurred in his mind when it came to his mother. What he remembered was one particular Mother's day… the last Mother's day he ever spent with his mother. Lisa had been about one year old and Leonard was so happy to have a little sister. He had made his mother a card; drawing snowflakes on the blue paper and putting his and baby Lisa's name. He got up early and the morning to give it to her but as he went down the stairs, he stopped at the sight. Leonard remembered hearing his mother cry; muffled cries as Lewis smacked her face hard with the back of his palm and a bruise would be forming there surely. He felt tears well up in his eyes as the card fell on the floor and even that turned Lewis's attention to him.

He spend Mother's day trying to cover up his split lip and bruises on his hands; the card long forgotten… and Leonard didn't know that this was the last mother's day gesture he would ever make.

Until Rory was born.

As Mother's day approached Leonard realized that he had to get Sara something and this one was their first official mother's day with their baby.

So despite his better judgment he called Barry and told him to call home early in the morning with the excuse that he was needed in S.T.A.R Labs, which would give Leonard all the time that he needed to get Sara something… or so he thought.

He had been planning on getting her something discreet but as he stood in front of the jewelry store, he scoffed. Leonard wasn't used to looking at jewelry worth hundreds and thousands of dollars with no intent of stealing them. And suddenly nothing seemed good enough for Sara. And then he saw it; not too flashy and yet not too simple and it was just the thing for Mother's day. Leonard's smiled to himself as he walked inside the store…

Leonard unlocked the front door of the apartment and the first thing he heard upon walking in was Sara's laughter echoing from down the hallway. He closed the door and after toeing-off his shoes, he started walking towards their bedroom. Sara was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with Rory in front of her who was clutching a beige silk scarf in her tiny first and was feeling the material. She was giggling happily as she felt the silk against her hands and Sara was now tickling her ribs. She was wearing a pair of gym shorts and a sports bra (she had been complaining about the rising temperature since last week) and her blonde hair were in a bun. She looked radiant.

Leonard cleared his throat and Sara looked up at him; her mouth gaping open as she saw that he was holding a bowl filled with flowers in one hand and a baby blue Tiffany's bag in the other.

"There wasn't really an emergency in S.T.A.R Labs, was it?" She asked as Rory began to fuss and threw the scarf away with a grunt. Sara reached out and gave her a wool one instead and the baby hummed (the doctor had told her that babies in their sixth month were fascinated by new textures and it turns out that she was correct).

"Happy Mother's day." Leonard said with a smirk and settled next to her on the bed as Sara pulled him in for a kiss. It looked like both of them were in a mood because the only thing that caused them to break apart was Rory who was trying to reach for the flowers which Leonard had set on the bedside table, no doubt to take the petals off.

Leonard got his daughter in his arms and kissed her on the crown of her head. Sara had taken the matching baby blue box out of the bag and opened it, to see that inside a velvet pouch was a simple rose gold pendant with the word love elegantly written with the same material. She felt a smile tug on her lips at the fact that Leonard would do something so cheesy for her.

"I figured you wouldn't want MOM on a necklace." He explained as Sara pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love it. Thank you." She turned her back on him and handed him the necklace. "Put it on me?"

He complied and thankfully the necklace suited her perfectly; the word 'love' just between her breasts and collar bone. Leonard leaned in and pressed a kiss on her shoulder as Rory finally reached her goal and grabbed a petal of the roses. Sara looked at the lwide marble pot which was filled with numerous roses and peonies and smiled again. Leonard Snart actually walked inside a flower store and got flowers _for her_.

She turned her eyes on Leonard who was smiling at Rory, that had finally calmed down and set her head on his shoulder.

"You want to take a nap pretty girl?" He whispered only to realize that Rory had already closed her eyes. "Do you want me to get her inside or let her sleep here?"

Sara thought about it for a moment. She could use the extra time with Len but this was mother's day and just seeing him with _their_ daughter, the little creature that _they_ created together… It made her heart full.

Instead of an answer she laid her head on Leonard's chest; next to Rory, as he wrapped his hand around her shoulders. She heard her husband's steady heartbeat underneath her and her baby daughter's inhales and exhales and she let that lull her into blissful sleep…

The last thing she thought was that she _really_ had to up her game on Father's Day.

She felt Leonard smirk above her and she was fairly certain that he somehow knew what she was thinking.

"Len… You know that I'll go full-on corny on you on Father's Day, right?"

 _He smiled._ The boy who hadn't known love most of his life, was now a man who had a wife and a daughter who made him feel loved just by being there.

" _Can't wait."_


	11. Rory's (and baby No2's) first vacation

"Heyy pretty girl where's Moana?" Sara asked her two year old daughter as she swam on the outdoor Jacuzzi of their hotel room. She held a camera in her hands as she filmed Rory who was looking at her mother confused.

"Oana?" The little girl asked back with a confused look on her face. She started looking around; trying to find the woman. Sara smiled at the little blonde and put her hand inside the Jacuzzi tub; pulling to the surface a "Moana" doll that Leonard bought as soon as they arrived to Ko Olina to reward her for being in her best behavior during the 10 hours of flight from Central City to the Hawaiian island.

"It's Moana!" Sara exclaimed and the small blonde squealed; flapping her hands on the water and reaching for the doll. "Say hi to grandpa Quentin and aunt Lisa and everyone at home, baby."

Rory smiled; waving her new doll around in front of the camera's lens. "Hi gapa Uentin! He unty Isa!" She put her head under the cool water and submerged the doll too; making Sara go underwater to film her little girl. She was so happy that the room had a very large outdoor Jacuzzi and when, despite the very tiring flight, Rory was up at barely six o' clock she decided to take the chance and use it. And even though her father wasn't the biggest swimming fan, Rory took every chance to be in the water. "Mommy! Mommy! Were daddy?"

"Daddy is sleeping now baby because he is very tired from the trip here. That's why we closed this door." Sara explained and Rory nodded as the older blonde set the camera down and pressed the off button. She pulled her daughter close by the waist and held her close; watching the sun that was rising on the sky. "What do we say to the sun my pretty girl?"

"Hi sun!" She squealed happily as she waved her hand towards the clear sky. Sara tickled her; causing the toddler to start giggling uncontrollably. "Mommy, nooo!"

"What's all this noise I'm hearing?" Questioned Leonard as he opened the glad sliding door and walked out to their private veranda. When he and Sara were looking at what room to book and they found that one, they instantly knew it was what they needed. It was a ground-floor suite, which meant easier access and the private lanai with the ocean view was a very good alternative to a balcony, which would have been much more dangerous for a two year old who just loved to run around.

Upon seeing him Rory started making happy squeals and stood up from the Jacuzzi, somehow managing to climb out herself and proceeded to hug Leonard's legs. She was wearing her bright blue swimsuit and she soaked Leonard completely with her hug. Leonard walked over to Sara and crouched; still holding his daughter on one side. He gave her a small kiss good morning and she smiled against his lips.

"Sorry for waking you up." She told him was she stood up too; reaching for two towels. She handed one to Leonard to wrap around Rory and put the other around her shoulders. It wasn't cold but there a slight chill and she didn't want any of them to get a cold; especially now that they were on one of the most beautiful places on the whole world.

"It's okay. How long were you up before I woke up?" Leonard asked his wife as she set the towel across one of the loungers and laid on top of it. She grabbed the sunscreen and started applying it on her arms and shoulders carefully; not having a chance to do it before, even though she had put some on Rory.

"Uhm… 10, 15 minutes I think?" Sara answered with furrowed eyebrows. "I saw you were sleeping like the dead so I thought I could leave you to sleep a bit more."

"You know I can't sleep without you next to me." Sara smiled as her husband sat on the lounger next to hers with their daughter wrapped with the towel like a burrito. "Same goes for my little snowflake." Rory giggled at the nicknamed; Leonard bringing her on his lap and holding her close. "Do you want me to get room service or go out?"

"Maybe some room service breakfast and then we can go all out together?" She told him, knowing that they both were still pretty tired since they arrived the night before. "But please no coffee or eggs because I don't want to puke all over the bathroom."

"You're glad I don't like coffee anyway. I'll just order you some lemonade and some blueberry pancakes. Do you want pancakes too, Ror?" Leonard asked and Rory nodded against his chest.

"Len? Could you get me some French toast too? I think someone woke up hungry." She placed her hand on her three month baby bump. Being pregnant was the second time wasn't as hard as it was with Rory but her morning sickness still was pretty intense.

"You got it."

"Mommy look!" Rory called out from the Jacuzzi as the three rainbow reef fish toys they brought from home swam around the water and the little girl giggled happily.

"Good job, baby." Sara sat on the lounger with her legs crossed and the plate of French toast on top of them, which was almost empty. She took a sip of lemonade as Leonard walked out and sat next to her.

"Is there any food left or do I have to order more?" He teased and Sara snorted at Leonard's remark.

"Need I remind you that _your_ child is making me this hungry, Snart?"

"No need. You only remind me three or four times a day anyway." Leonard answered and cut one of the pancakes to take a bite; realizing that the hotel was five stars even in the room service. "Also, for the record I don't mind you eating something other than fruit and vegetables and not drinking coffee three times a day."

"Hey! I don't drink coffee three times a day!" She defended; making Leonard raise his eyebrows. "Okay okay you win this one. So, what do you want to do for our first day of our first family vacation?"

"I saw we go for what we always do whenever we are in a new situation. Just wing it and figure stuff out as we go along. You okay with that?"

She gave him a kiss on the lips as her daughter made an "ew" sound in the background.

"Yeah, Yeah I am."


	12. George the Goldfish

"Mommy! Waddy!"

A wailing voice was the first thing Sara heard and the moment she recognized it as her daughter's, her eyes immediately opened. The toddler was standing on top of her and Leonard's bed; still in her Flash pajamas and was crying.

It was strange for Rory to be awake before them; the couple usually rose before even the sun did. Today though; being Saturday, Sara and Leonard decided to sleep in with the thought that their daughter would not wake up before noon.

So when Sara saw the little girl looking at her with tears in her eyes above her and Leonard's bed she realized that something was wrong.

"Len." She whispered and the man stirred.

"What? Can't I get a day off?" Leonard mumbled and tightened the hold in his wife's waist; burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Waddy!" Rory cried out and started shaking the man with tears in her grey eyes. Once Leonard registered his daughter's voice, he immediately jolted up and faced Rory. The man rubbed his eyes as he pulled the toddler close and underneath the covers along with Sara.

"What happened snowflake?" He questioned softly as he smoothed his daughter's blonde hair. She sniffled and tried to escape her parents' hold.

"Ome on!" She cried out and ran out of the room and to the hallway.

Leonard gave Sara a puzzled look as they slid out of bed and started walking over to their daughter's room. Rory was standing next to her bedside table; eyes glued to the fishbowl where the little girl's goldfish usually swam. But now the small orange fish was in the surface of the water and was floating motionless.

"Geoge is not moving!" Rory exclaimed as tears began to pool in her eyes again at the sight of her favorite pet. Lisa and Cisco had bought Rory the goldfish a little over two months before; thinking that it would be good for the little girl to learn to have responsibilities. Once she received her gift; Rory and George, as she decided to name the goldfish much to both of her parents' confusion, were inseparable and every time someone came in the house they would be dragged to meet the fish.

Sara and Leonard shared concerned looks and they sat in the girl's bed as Leonard pulled his daughter to sit between them.

"Is Geoge kay?" She questioned with a pout on her rosy lips. Sara looked at her husband who nodded and she placed the toddler in her lap.

"Ror, George is not with us anymore." Sara tried to explain but realized that her cryptic words must have been really confusing for a 2- year old.

"He there mommy!" She desperately pointed at the fish as tears were now falling freely again. "Why he not move and make faces?" She sucked in her cheeks to mimic the fish's face and Sara kissed her daughter's nose.

"Because George is in the sea now." She said next and Rory's light eyebrows furrowed. "He is gone and he is with all the other fish."

"He dead?" The little girl questioned with her bottom lip trembling.

"Yes baby, I am so sorry." Sara answered as the girl started crying in her mother's chest.

"Why he die? I oved him." She wondered out loud as Sara rubbed smoothing circled in her back.

"I know baby and George loved you too. This doesn't mean that he can't die though, as much as you don't want him to."

"Bu- Bu he was two month mommy!" She said through her tears.

"Sometimes people or fish die my little princess and we can't do anything about it. You just have to know that it wasn't your fault."

"Did I feed more?" Sara shaked her head negatively and Rory seemed to relax. "I will miss Geoge."

"And he will miss you too, but you have to know that anyone who dies never truly leaves us. He or She is always right _here_ …" She pointed at her heart. "…and always will be for as long as we love them."

Rory sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"Kay." She answered and gave a kiss to her mom's cheek. Sara smiled down at her daughter and saw Leonard fake-pout.

"How about you sit here with daddy and I'll go make some breakfast for you; pancakes because it's Saturday?" Rory nodded excitedly before the sad look reappeared on her face.

Once Sara was out of the room, Leonard helped the little girl into his own lap and then fell back on her bed. The tall man wasn't able to lie down properly due to his height and ended up letting his feet on the floor.

"Geoge come back?" She questioned as Leonard wrapped his arms around the little girl.

"Afraid not, snowflake. Once someone is gone… He is gone…" He explained and the girl let out a small sob against his chest. "When I was 16 my grandpa passed away and a loved him very much. And Aunt Lisa was really sad; like you… But she knew that grandpa Leonard loved us and would always be in our hearts… Just like George."

"Auntie Laurel?"

"And Auntie Laurel too…She is watching over us every single day and I bet that she, Grandpa Leonard and George are watching over us right now." He explained and the little girl wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"What we Geoge do?" Rory questioned and she looked at the motionless fish. "He can't stay here?" Leonard looked between his daughter and the deceased goldfish.

"How about we go and flush him down the toilet; help him find his way to his friends." He suggested and the girl nodded; rubbing her nose. "Come on."

A few minutes later the small family stood above the toilet; Leonard with the fishbowl in his hands. Sara stood next to him with Rory securely in her arms as the little girl cried softly in her mother's shoulder.

"You ready?" The man questioned and Rory turned to look at the fishbowl. She placed her dainty hand on the glass and waved.

"Bye Bye Geoge." She mumbled and then snuggled back in her mother's arms.

"But as many things die around us and leave, baby…" Sara explained to her daughter who was trying to eat her pancakes without spilling maple syrup on her pajamas (and was failing). "Many more are born…And life just keeps going."

Rory looked at the older blonde who was rubbing her small baby bump with a smile.

"And we move on." Said Leonard who went through the front door of the apartment; a bag filled with water that in it swam a small clown fish.


	13. The little Canary

"Len, we are going to be late." Sara called out as she putted on her white leather jacket over her white canary suit.

"One minute and we'll be out." Leonard answered from the end of the hallway. He was currently trying to help Rory put on her Halloween costume and it seemed like the two-year old wasn't that excited for the holiday, because he has been in her room for more than thirty minutes.

Leonard decided to choose the costume that Rory would wear this year, because he was less than thrilled that his daughter was dressed as Jesse Quick. He had no problem with the kid, but the smile in Allen's face when he saw her was something he wanted to prevent from happening ever again.

"You are taking more time to get ready than I do." Sara stated as she smoothed the top of her suit, which had to be refitted by Cisco, due to her 6-month baby bump. Thank god that the bump and the breasts was the only place where Sara was different, because that would have been a really big problem for this year's Halloween costume.

All of her thoughts were cut short as she saw her husband with their daughter next to him emerging from the hallway.

Leonard was wearing his full Captain Cold outfit, including the Cold-Gun where he had been careful to turn on the safety.

Rory though was what made her freeze in her spot.

She was wearing a full little Black Canary gear, complete with the black mask.

Sara's hand went to her mouth as she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

The two-year old immediately noticed and furrowed her brows at the bizarre way her mother was acting.

"Mommy, why crying?" She questioned, thinking that she had done something wrong. "Do you not ike costume?"

Sara wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheeks and kneeled in front of her daughter.

"No baby, I love it. Did daddy pick this?" She questioned as her fingers stroked Rory's blonde hair.

"Oh mommy, I old daddy I wat to be like Aunty Laurel. She was bwave." The little girl explained and twirled to show her mother her outfit. "Unwcle Isco made me his!"

"That's very nice of him baby, and I think that if Aunt Laurel was here; she would have loved your costume so much." Sara answered and pressed a kiss in Rory's forehead.

Sara stood up and walked over to her husband, who was leaning against the doorway and watching the interaction.

"I must have suspected that something was up." She told him as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Crook, remember? Even as a retired one; I always have a plan." He leaned and placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips. "Thought you knew it by now."

"Thank you, Len." Sara whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.

"She would have been proud of you." He told her as his hand soothed her back.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the toddler shrieked as she pointed outside the balcony door.

"What is it, Ror?" Leonard asked as he walked over to his daughter and picked her up.

"I aw her daddy!"

"Saw who?" Sara asked her daughter.

"I saw Auntie."

And as Sara looked where Rory was pointing she saw a tall woman with a blonde wig and a black leather suit, running inside an alley.

Her sister.


	14. Miracles in our Home

Len walked through the door of his apartment late at night and the first thing that he saw upon entering was the two women of his life sitting on of the sofas huddled up in various blankets.

"And so, Tiny Tim observed, God bless us every one." The two year old sat in her mother's lap, with her small face buried on the crook of Sara's neck.

"Did I miss the good part?" Leonard questioned as he set his parka on the hanger by the front door. The little girl rose from her seat and started running towards the slender man.

"Dawy!" Rory squealed in utter joy and Leonard caught her in his arms and enveloped her in a hug. "You ere!"

"I promised you that I would come back before it was Christmas." He explained as the toddler shivered against him. "How is your fever, baby?"

"You cold dawy!" The little girl observed , as Leonard began walking towards the sofa where Sara was waiting for them with a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"And how are my other favorite people?" The man asked as he settled next to Sara and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"We're good." She said, rubbing her large bump. "Just missed you."

Before Leonard got a chance to answer to his wife, Rory coughed and caught his attention. He settled her back to the couch and covered her up with a couple of blankets, hoping to help with his daughter's cold.

"Can we see movie dawy?"

"Sure, but first, let me change out of those clothes, okay?" Rory nodded and Leonard sat up, causing Sara to mirror her husband's moves by following him to their room, after telling Rory that she would be back in a second.

"You had to do the hero entrance, didn't you crook?"

"You know how I feel about the 'h' word assassin." Leonard asked as he went through the closet, looking for a new set of clothes.

Sara took a few steps closer and the man turned to face the woman he adored so much.

"How has Rory been today? Did she give you a hard time?" He inquired as his hands rested on Sara's shoulders.

"She still has fever, but mostly she was cranky because she missed you." Leonard grabbed a sweater and pulled it over his fresh pair of pajama pants. "She was devastated that you might not make it home for Christmas."

"Things got out of control. The Clock King turned out to be a bigger problem than Allen thought he would be." Sara wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her head on his chest.

"I was worried that you wouldn't be back in time or…" Sara whispered and Leonard looked down at her confused.

"Hey, assassin, I survived the Legion of Douches and your dad after you introduced me to him. I wasn't about to let myself get killed by a guy who nicknamed himself "The Clock King" and who looks like a Prison Break character."

He felt Sara still tense against him, so he kept talking.

"I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, but all I can swear to you, is that I will try with everything I have to come home to our family every day."

Before she could answer, a small kick shifted the couple's attention.

"Looks like someone is happy daddy is home." she said and Leonard wiped the tears that Sara didn't know had rolled down her cheeks.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"I do, and I love you too." They connected their lips and smiled as the familiar warmth spread through their bodies. Their lip-lock was cut short by an overly excited toddler that rushed inside the bedroom.

"Mowy, Dawy!" Rory squealed happily; jumping up and down.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sara asked as she kneeled down and smiled at her daughter.

"Ook!" She cried out and grabbed Sara by the hand; leading her to the living room with Leonard following them. She stopped in front of the balcony door and tried to pull the curtains with her dainty hands. Sara pulled them away and saw why her daughter was suddenly so ecstatic.

"Now, mommy, now!" said the toddler, trying to talk about the snow that was now falling down the skies of Central City.

Rory had been wishing for snow ever since she saw it in one of the movies Cisco brought her, and even got as far as trying to find where her dad had hidden his cold gun.

"Want to see it better baby?" Leonard asked and the little girl nodded frantically.

"Len, she is sick, she can't-."

The man just smirked at his wife as he grabbed his parka and then proceeded to put the garment over his daughter and zip it, before lowering the hood.

The little girl basically floated in the parka as Leonard got her in his arms and opened the balcony door.

Sara observed as her husband held onto their daughter in the cold, as she tried to stick her tongue out and catch snowflakes. Her hand moved unconsciously to her bump and started rubbing small circles.

She continued to look at Leonard; the man who would only ever look out for himself; holding onto their very own daughter and being the best father to her and surely, the new baby.

"You are going to be very lucky to have a daddy like Len." She mumbled to her stomach with a small smile.

Sara was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear the balcony door open again and Rory and Leonard come back in.

"And a mom like Sara." He answered and pressed a kiss on her hot lips. "Want some hot cocoa?"

"With mini marshmallows of course." Sara inquired as she zipped the parka off of their daughter and wrapped her in a blanket.

The sound of the cuckoo clock echoed in the apartment and Leonard walked over to Sara.

"Happy birthday, my love." He whispered to her lips and she smiled.

"You going soft on me, Snart?" Sara asked teasingly at her smiling husband.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, ever since Leonard showed her his softer side, she couldn't get enough of him. She adored seeing him interact with Rory and seeing how much he loved both of them.

Finding that Captain Cold had a heart was Sara's biggest discovery.

"Happy biday, mommy!" Rory cried and fell in her mother's arms in a warm embrace.

"Thank you baby."

Suddenly Sara felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and her eyes fell on the floor.

"Either someone spilled water or we are going to have one more surprise this Christmas."

Sara's water had broken.

"I new Santa ould get me what I want." Mumbled Rory and Leonard lifted his eyebrows.

"What did you ask for?"

"A little bother or siser."


	15. Welcome to the Legends

Leonard had never thought that Sara would get hurt outside of battle. It had never crossed his mind that he could be standing in a hospital lobby, outside of surgery and Sara would be in there, fighting for hers and their baby's lives.

Sure, he had been scared when Sara got hurt during missions, but they had Gideon to fix her. Now the doctors seemed useless in comparison to the A.I.

He sat alone in the waiting room with his pale faced laced with fear, observing the garlands and Christmas tree on the lobby, until he stood up and started pacing back and forth.

When Lisa, and unsurprisingly Cisco, arrived, he had to explain the situation to his little sister.

"What happened, why aren't you with Sara?" she asked; eyebrows furrowed together.

"There have been some… issues." He sighed as tears were beginning to well on the young woman's eyes. "Her water broke and… and it was bloody… and I brought her here and they sent something about a placenta abruption."

Leonard rubbed his temples and Lisa looked around for the toddler who was usually attached to the man.

"Where's Rory?" She questioned.

"Dinah came… and she took her with her to the cafeteria." Lisa moved to stand next to Leonard and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"She's gonna be okay, Len." She told him. "Sara's been through much worse."

"If anything happens to her in there…"

"It won't." She pressed and then turned to Cisco, who pulled out of a bag a small package from Big Belly Burger. "I'm sure you didn't eat anything the whole time you were here."

"I'm not hungry." He snapped at her and Lisa was taken aback by the fact that Leonard yelled at her; something that he had never done before.

"Aunt Isa!" Rory squealed and jumped in Lisa's arms, trying to reach the bag with the food. "Ood!"

"How about me and your grandma help you eat and we leave dad with Aunt Lisa to talk?" Cisco offered and showed her the milkshake he had purchased too. Lisa passed her to him and Rory immediately gave the man a hug and proceeded to grab the milkshake. "You really are a Snart."

Leonard even shot him a _"thank you"_ smile before turning to his sister.

"How long have you been here?" She inquired and he shrugged.

"Two hours?" He wondered. "She was admitted about half an hour before I texted you…"

"And what did they say was wrong with her?"

"The doctor checked up on her to see how many centimeters dilated she was… there was blood. That's when they told me to get out. No word ever since."

Lisa grabbed her brother by the arms and made him face her.

"Lenny, Sara is going to be okay, you hear me?" She told him; voice determined. "In a while they are going to call us to meet your daughter or son. You deserve every bit of your happiness."

"And what if I don't, Lis?" he questioned with a shaky voice. "What if this is my punishment for everything that I have done? To have been given happiness and to have it ripped away from me… She is in there bleeding in a table and I don't know if _they_ are going to get out of there alive."

Lisa's eyes softened and she squeezed his shoulders; tears thick in her bright blue eyes.

"Do you remember when I got my tonsils removed when I was 10?" She asked him as she made him sit down next to her. He noticed now that Cisco had left; probably went to Dinah and Rory to give the two siblings some privacy.

"How could I forget? I must have robbed every liquor store within 10 miles to afford it. You were so bad..." Leonard wondered out loud as Lisa smiled.

"It was a routine surgery, but still, you sat in the waiting room the whole evening and waited for me. Mick told me that you were so scared you were asking the doctor if I was going to make it. Because every time something happens, you think that it's your punishment for the things you did. But it's not true. Things like this happen to everyone; not just reformed crooks/ ex-brainwashed villains."

He let the back of his head rest on the wall and sighed. She passed him the package.

"Eat. It's going to be a long night." Leonard managed to smile at the young woman. _Oh, how the tables have turned._

Leonard didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep, until someone nudged him and he found himself sleeping in his sister's shoulder; several brown curls tickling his nose.

He immediately jumped up and saw that Barry, Iris and Caitlin had arrived while he was sleeping.

"What happened?" Leonard demanded as looked at the people who had become his friends. "Did the doctor come?"

"No, but we did and brought you coffee." Caitlin said and handed the man the hot beverage with a comforting smile.

"Snart, we are here for you." Barry told Leonard; sitting next to him. Leonard nodded towards the man and glanced at his watch.

5.30 A.M

He had been sitting there for six god damn hours and there were no news.

"Where's Rory?"

"Dinah brought her back home and stayed with her." Lisa announced and stood up too. "And now it's time for a shift change. Please stay safe and call me the moment anything happens." She hugged her brother tightly.

"Lenny…"She said against his neck and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I love you."

"Love you too." He mumbled as she pulled back and turned to take Cisco's hand in hers. Both waved at the others and started to walk out of the waiting room; leaving Leonard with a bigger knot in his stomach than before. Surprisingly, Caitlin was the one that moved towards him first; putting a careful hand on his shoulder.

"Leonard I'm gonna go find a doctor and have a little chat. See how things are going with Sara and the baby." She told him with a smile and headed towards the offices; offering Iris to come with her if she wanted to if she did. Barry settled next to him as Leonard took a sip out of his black coffee.

"Leonard, I really don't know what to say to you… I honestly don't." He started to say but Leonard lifted his hand to stop him.

"You don't need to say anything, Allen… I'm just… I'm glad you're here." A small smile ghosted on his lips.

"I am too."

"Mr. Snart?" He heard a feminine voice and he suddenly whipped his head up to see a petite nurse looking at him with a folder in her hands. "Doctor Davis sent me to pick you up. Your wife is out of surgery and the doctor wishes to talk to you about her condition."

The women and Barry look up at him and smiled. " _Go_ " they said with their eyes and smiles and Leonard let the nurse guide him towards a closed door that wrote "234". The woman walked first and opened it to reveal Sara; lying on the bed with her eyes shut and IV hooked on her right arm.

Then he saw the empty hospital bassinette next to her and his breath was caught in his throat.

"Where is-?" He was cut from the door opening again and Doctor Davis walked inside with the brightest smile on his face and a pale blue bundle in his arms.

"Mr. Snart!" He exclaimed with his smile. "I have this little gentleman who wanted to see you!" He handed him the bundle cautiously and Leonard didn't even bother hiding the fresh tears that welled up in his eyes as he looked at his son. A tiny rose-colored creature with wrinkled skin and the closed eyes and he looked so much like Sara and Rory it made his heart fill with emotion.

"Hey little man; I'm glad you are here." He whispered to the infant with a soft voice as the doctor cleared his throat.

"Mr. Snart your wife has been suffering from placental abruption and as soon as her water broke we realized that the blood in it was a result of the placenta that had separated from the inner wall of the uterus and while the problem was very serious it seemed to have appear quite suddenly. In some women the bleeding may be visible, but Mrs. Snart wasn't in that category. If you hadn't brought her in immediately there would have been a bigger issue because a condition like that could have been life-threatening for both her and the baby, as it deprived the fetus of oxygen and nutrients. But by doing a caesarian section as soon as possible we made sure that both she and the baby would be healthy. She is quite the fighter and so is the little guy."

Leonard smiled at his son and wife. It felt so weird even saying it in his head; _his son_.

"I know." He answered and the doctor hummed. "Is anything gonna be wrong in the future with or and the baby?"

"We were afraid that there would be some lasting damage from the lack of oxygen on the little guy but I just came back from further testing and your boy is 100 % healthy. Same thing goes for the mommy who should be waking up any minute."

"Thank you." He said and his voice cracked ever so slightly as he looked at the baby in his arms again. "Can we please have a moment?"

"Of course! Alice will be here immediately, if you just press the button on the right side of the bed and I'll be back in shortly to make sure Sara is doing okay."

Once Leonard was alone with most of his family he got his phone out as he sat in the chair next to Sara; texting Dinah before placing his phone away and turning his attention to Sara and their baby. Taking her hand in his he kissed Sara's palm but never looking away from their son.

After a few minutes Sara's eyes started to open slowly; blue/grey irises meeting with his as a smile formed on his lips. Sara looked at the small baby in his arms for a moment before a sob escaped her throat.

"He is okay." She whispered as her IV-hooked hand tried to reach and touch her son. "He is really okay."

"Because you are a fighter and so is he. _You_ gave him the strength to fight."

"When I saw the blood… and I looked at you and I could feel your heart breaking and I couldn't tell you it was gonna be okay because I didn't know that and then they told you to get out and I wondered if I would ever see you again-."

"I'm here. We're both here and you are okay. You both are okay." Leonard said in a low voice as he gave Sara a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I thought I was never gonna see Rory… that I was gonna let you down and our babies…" She brushed the dusting of light brown hair that was visible from the blue baby cap and her hand was shaking.

"You didn't." He pressed and his own eyes were filled with tears again. "You got through everything while I was waiting outside shaking like a coward."

"You kept our daughter safe. That's all that matters."

"That would be your mother. I couldn't look at her without tearing up." Leonard said with a soft voice.

"You can't do everything in the same time. It's okay to rely on the people that care about you, Len."

The tiny infant opened his bright blue/grey eyes and stared up at his parents.

"Hey baby boy." Sara whispered and the baby cooed in her chest.

"He has your eyes." Leonard remarked as he settled next to Sara and pulled her close to him. She pressed a kiss on his lips and sighed; feeling content in her husband's arms.

After what they both had gone through that day, they were ecstatic to just be in each other's company. And secretly Leonard wanted to ensure that Sara was really okay.

"So, how do we call him?"

Sara passed the baby to him again and she gazed at Leonard, who was still observing the newest addition to their family thoroughly.

"Hunter Michael Snart?" He suggested.

Sara smiled; she was sure smiling a lot this day and she didn't even know why. No; _she did_. Half of the reason why was sitting next to her and suddenly the other half ran inside the hospital room squealing.

"Mommy, Dawy!" Rory shrieked as she ran over to her parents with an envelope in her small hands.

Sara took her daughter's hand and helped her climb up the bed; settling her between herself and Leonard.

"Ror, this is your new baby brother; his name is Hunter."

"No! His name is brother!" She objected as she leaned closer to the infant and smiled; causing Leonard and Sara to mirror her expression.

"What are you holding, snowflake?" Leonard inquired as he noticed the envelope his daughter had in her hands.

Rory handed it to Sara, who opened it and then looked at Leonard; unable to speak.

It was a picture of her and Laurel from when they were little; Laurel a little older than 10 and Sara about 8 year old. But it wasn't an ordinary picture; it was the one from the scrapbook they made as kids.

"Who gave you this, Ror?" Sara asked calmly; trying to control herself.

"Auntie did mommy." The toddler explained and the couple exchanged a look. "She was out ere!"

Leonard looked at his wife again; understanding in his eyes, as he passed her the baby and ran out of the room, just in time to see the woman who looked exactly like Laurel, turn in the corner.

From the other side of the corridor Dinah and Mick emerged with big smiles on their faces and they stopped when they saw Leonard's expression. Dinah moved first towards him and pulled him in for a hug before handing him a coffee.

"Dear, are you okay?" She asked him and Leonard immediately nodded. "I'll go check on the girls and the little guy and leave you two to catch up. Very nice seeing you Mick!" Once Dinah disappeared inside the hospital room Leonard could finally breath and of course Mick realized that something was terribly wrong.

"What happened?"

"We're in deep shit Mick. But I'm glad you are here." He answered and suddenly Mick had given him a hug Leonard he didn't know he needed. He had almost lost his wife and son and now Laurel who is somehow alive was appearing and… He had just missed his best friend. "…Where is Amaya?"

"She is on the first floor with Ray and they are buying balloons." Mick muttered and Leonard patted his shoulder. After taking a speed train from Star City last night, the team needed some time-off. They had gone to Star to help Team Arrow with a dozen of convicts who had broken out, but as soon as they learned about Sara they realized they had to return even if it was for a bit.

Mick looked at him for a moment before reaching for something in the bag he was strangely carrying. He took a box out of it and handed it to Leonard. He looked at him before opening it and he saw that in it was a cotton baby blanket that was neatly folded and on it was sewed:

" _Welcome to the Legends"_

Leonard later denied that he cried; he just said that it was the ventilation system in the hallway and that same night he and Sara wrapped their son in that blanket; a reminder that they might have the craziest and most unconventional family… but that family was more they could ever ask for.


	16. The Canary rises again 13

"I saw her; both me and Leonard. And Rory too." Sara exclaimed as she paced back and forth in S.T.A.R Labs. "Laurel is still alive somehow… She has to be."

"Sara, I don't want to rule out the possibility that Laurel is alive; but half of Central City is dressed like her. Your sister's reputation was spread everywhere and people idolize her. Don't you think that it could have been someone else and you could have mistaken her for Laurel?"

"Caitlin, I know what I saw. It was her." She stated as Cisco looked at the two women concerned. "I was hoping that you would have a way to see the street at that time and tell me if it was her."

Cisco walked quickly over to a computer and sat down; making Sara and Caitlin to follow him immediately.

"If I can just log into the street view cams on the street under your building, at Halloween early night…Got it!" He announced happily as the footage appeared on the screen.

The streets were filled with trick or treaters, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until…

"There! On the left side!" Sara yelled and pointed at a dark figure that was walking quickly in the dark street.

Cisco zoomed in and both he and Caitlin were left speechless, as they saw a woman who was the spitting image of Laurel Lance.

They could make out her face in the darkness; blonde hair of her wig being pushed back against the wind.

"I don't say that it's not Laurel, but… it could be someone dressed like her. It was Halloween after all."

"Sara; can you come to S.T.A.R Labs?"

"I have a newborn and a two year old to take care of. Besides, Len is there; what do you want from me?"

"It's about Laurel."

"I'm listening." Sara announced as she walked inside S.T.A.R Labs; holding a light blue basket with baby Hunter in it and Rory's hand.

The toddler started jumping up and down as she ran up to Leonard and threw herself in his arms. The tall man wrapped his arms around his daughter; ignoring the smug-looking stares from the people who had become his friends.

"I can practically feel you smiling smugly; Allen." Leonard stated as he placed Rory down, who was picked up by Barry. He tickled the little girl and she burst in a fit of giggles.

"We have other things to do. Tell me again why I had to drive fifteen minutes with a whining two year-old, and a crying infant."

"Yes! Well, Snart told me about Laurel talking to Rory in the hospital and I pulled the security footage." Cisco announced, while Caitlin walked inside the room and waved Sara hi, before practically running over to Rory and taking her from Barry. "You were right after all; it was Laurel."

As the footage of the hospital was shown in the screen; Sara could clearly see that Laurel was just outside her room, kneeling and talking to Rory.

She had been wearing one of her usual lawyer outfits; a blazer, a shirt and a pair of pants, but her face was much softer than it used to be when she was wearing clothes like that.

Laurel had smiled down at the little girl and handed her the envelope Sara had received a few minutes afterwards.

She saw her daughter trying to touch Laurel, but her sister stood up waved goodbye to Rory.

Then, just as she was about to turn around the corner and leave; Laurel turned and looked directly in the camera, mouthing something.

" _E"_

Sara turned to Leonard.

"How is this happening?" She questioned.

"That's a question I've been asking myself for a while now."

Everyone turned at the source of the mysterious voice and came face-to-face with Oliver Queen; who was standing in the entrance.

"Ollie? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out why I think I keep seeing Laurel." Oliver announced, as he pulled Sara in for a hug; ignoring Leonard's eye-roll. "Good seeing you too, Snart."

"Uclwe Ollie!" Rory shrieked and jumped in Oliver's arms.

"Little Sara, you sure are getting taller everytime I see you."

"Well, let's just wish that the next time you see her; she is 6 feet tall."

Barry and the rest of the welcomed Oliver, before turning to show him the footage from Halloween night and the hospital.

Afterwards, Oliver started explaining them that the sightings of Laurel had began in Halloween night. He was sitting in the major's office with Thea; working on a new donation for Star City memorial, when suddenly they heard a scream from down the road. The two siblings had rushed to the balcony, where a man was yelling and aiming at a woman with his index finger. He had yelled, Black Canary; and when they turned to the direction he was pointing at they saw a running woman- Laurel. The next time Oliver saw her, was in his apartment at Christmas night. He had been asleep, when suddenly; the balcony door had opened and there, in the cold of the December stood Dinah Laurel Lance.

"And the only thing she told you was 'Help me, Ollie.'?" Sara asked as she paced back and forth; cradling Hunter and rocking him back and forth.

"She mouthed it, and when I run towards her; she jumped out of the balcony. When I turned to look in the street under; she was nowhere to be found."

"So you are telling me that my not-so dead sister; jumped out of your balcony and then just vanished."

Oliver shrugged and looked over at Cisco, who was looking at his computer screen with a troubled look.

"But how could Laurel be in both Central and Star City in Halloween night; and then on Christmas night to be in Star City and then be in Central." Cisco stated; and realization crossed Caitlin's face.

"And you said that when you tried to come closer she just jumped out of the window and vanished. And when Rory tried to touch her, she walked away."

"So, if she can appear and disappear at her own will, no one can touch her, she needs help…" The woman wondered out loud. "Sounds a lot like…"

"Ghost!" Cisco exclaimed as he jumped up off his chair. "Laurel is a ghost!"

"This is the best you got; Ramon?" Leonard joked; but Cisco seemed determined.

"Barry has superspeed; Caitlin has ice powers, I vibe. You met your wife in a time-travelling spaceship. Ghosts don't sound so weird after all; don't they?"

"Let's say Laurel is actually a ghost. What can we do to save her?"

They all looked at one another.

"I think I have someone that can help me." Oliver stated and Sara realized exactly who he was talking about. _"What do you know about John Constantine?"_


	17. The Canary rises again 23

"The last reference of John Constantine was in Illinois, right after he left Star City."

"When he restored my soul… so early 2016." Sara noticed the confused looks on everyone's, except of Oliver's and Leonard's faces. "Long story."

"I met Constantine in the island and he owed me one, but he repaid me when he helped me with Sara. So that means, if we are going to use him to bring Laurel back, we are going to have to pay him."

"And by the sound of it, I can't see how a guy who restores people's souls can be paid in cash."

"I will do anyth-…" Sara glanced over to Leonard who was holding Hunter and Rory who was sitting in Caitlin's lap next to her. "… almost anything to bring Laurel back. "

"I may know a person who can help us contact him." Announced Oliver and pulled his phone out.

"You called, I came." The tall man with a beard announced as he walked inside the Cortex the next day. "And why did I have to come all this way?"

"Cas, good to see you too." Oliver said and shaked hands with the man; not bothering to introduce him to rest. "Is there any way to know where to find Constantine?"

"He is retired." Cas stated and his eyes darted towards Sara and Leonard. "But I will see what I can do for the Green Arrow, the White Canary, the Flash and Captain Cold."

His answer came about three days later, in the form of a card that was wrapped around a canary's leg.

" _John Constantine, Demonologist, Exorcist and Master of the Dark Arts._

 _(404) 248-7182."_

"Cas always finds a way to contact John." Oliver said as he looked at the card and dialed the phone number. After a few beeps and the sound of glass breaking, the man himself answered.

"Hello, mate." John Constantine spoke over the phone. "It's been a long time."

"Good to hear from you too, John. But let me get to the point; I need your help."

"And I just thought that you wanted us to grab a beer and catch up. Sorry to disappoint you, but I am retired as Cas probably told you."

"Do you remember Laurel? Sara's sister?" He inquired. "Well, she died and somehow she came back four years later."

"Again, the idea of a ghost is intriguing, but I'm not interested."

"I will pay as much as you want and do anything you want me to. She showed up in my room while I was sleeping and she talked to Sara's daughter. We need to make sure that she is Laurel and she doesn't pose a threat to any of us."

The man in the other end of the line sighed.

"Fine. Give me two days to get to… where am I supposed to come anyway?

"S.T.A.R Labs, Central City. "

"You sure you don't need any help with that?" asked Sara as she spun in the chair she sat in.

"No, it's okay Sara." Caitlin answered from the medical station as she cleaned Cisco's cuts and bruises, courtesy of the latest meta that was terrorizing Central City. "Things have been a little crazy ever since H.R went back to his earth for the holidays. It's kind of weird to admit it, but I am glad that he is back tomorrow."

Before the two women could continue their conversation, a fake cough was heard from the entry of the Cortex and they all turned to look at the man standing there.

He wasn't tall, but not short either. He had blonde short-cut hair and wore a trench coat above his black pants, white shirt and red tie.

"For a guest of honor, no one seems to be paying any attention to me." He said and Cisco was the first to jump and walk over to him. "John Constantine."

"I'm Cisco." He answered with the brightest smile and shook the other man's hand who seemed… distraught. "Big fan." Sara followed and exchanged a handshake with him, before the man observed her better.

"Last time I saw you, love, you were lying unconscious on the floor because you had tried to murder your best friend." Constantine observed. "And now you are all doting and middle class housewife."

"I can still kill people." Sara countered and the man smirked; knowing that what she said was nothing but the truth.

Caitlin flashed him and he gave her a small wave, before fiddling the lighter he had on his hand.

"So, where's my green hooded, mate?" He inquired and Sara pulled out her phone.

"There are handling a meta-human." Sara said as she dialed Leonard's number. "You alive? Constantine is here."

A flash later, the three men had appeared right in front of them.

"Long time, mate." John said to Oliver who surprisingly smiled.

"Barry Allen, nice to meet you." Said Barry in his usual cheerful tone, as he removed his mask and stretched out his hand to the Constantine, who shook it.

"Leonard Snart." The man stated and walked over to Sara; pressing a kiss to her lips to reassure her that he was unharmed.

"Oh, the husband." He remarked at the sight of Sara and Leonard. "But let's leave that for now. Where did Laurel first show up?"

"A trapped spirit is a soul which is unable to move on because of its ties to the living." John explained. "It cannot move on and it is doomed to spend eternity lingering between the realm of the living and that of the dead."

"So that means that..?" Sara questioned, her chest clenching at the thought that Laurel didn't have a chance to come back. "There is a way to bring her back, right?"

"The thing about these people whose souls are trapped in between realms, love, is that their bodies remain intact no matter how much time passes from their deaths."

"Can't we do the same thing we did when we restored Sara's soul?"

"The processes are similar, but not quite the same." He flickered the lighter again. "First step is to dig up Laurel's grave. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." Oliver said. Sara looked at him, and nodded in understanding.

"So, if scarlet can get you to cemetery at nightfall, we can start right away." He turned to Sara and crooked his fingers; motioning for her to follow him. "Can I get you for a minute, love?"

"About the ceremony we are going to do tonight... I need you to know that, just like I said to your sister before she and Queen reclaimed your soul, it's not going to be a piece of cake. This time though will be a little different. If you fail, love… not only will your sister's soul will be lost, but yours and Oliver's too. Figured you might have wanted to rethink this, children, husband and all that to leave behind."

"I need to do this for Laurel." She deadpanned. "And not a word of this to anyone."

"You got it. But I feel like your husband won't buy a lie that easily."

"Leave Leonard to me; I'll talk to him myself. I just want to have everything ready by the time Oliver and Barry come back."

"What did Constantine want to tell you?" Leonard asked her, while they were driving from that afternoon, before they had to go back to S.T.A.R Labs to go the ceremony.

"Just to make some clarifications about the whole process."

"Like?"

"Just that if something were to happen to us in the dream world, it would happen in real life too."

"You're not telling me everything assassin. I can always figure out when you're lying to me."

Sara sighed.

"If we don't successfully save Laurel's soul… our souls will die with hers." Leonard turned to look at her, despite driving.

"How about I go instead of you?"

"Oliver agreed to do this despite the consequences." She said as Leonard focused his eyes back on the road. "And I can't let him do this alone. She is my sister and she did the same thing for me."

"Sara… if anything happen to you…" Leonard said as he parked the car and stopped the engine. "I can't do this without this… The kids, life, anything."

"You told me that you can't promise me that you won't get hurt, but you can swear that you'll try with everything you have to come home to our family every day." She told him and held his hands in both of hers. "And now I am telling you the exact same thing. I need you to trust me like you did all these years."

"Mommy." Rory squealed and fell in Sara's arms the moment the door opened. "Missed ya."

"I missed you too baby." Sara said and passed her to Leonard, who held the little girl tightly in his arms. "We're gonna have to go again at night but we will stay until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Why?" She questioned with an adorable pout on her lips.

"We are bringing aunt Laurel back." Sara answered and Rory smiled.

"Isn't she in the sky?" She asked.

"We are going there to get her back." Sara explained and Leonard glared at her.

"This time you are explaining to the teacher when she calls us for a meeting."

"You're finally back." Mick growled as he emerged from the hallway with baby Hunter securely in his broad arms. He passed him to Sara and the infant instantly relaxed on his mother's hold and cooed. "Aren't you the ever happy family?"

Sara glared at Mick and then turned her attention back to her son, who was beginning to fuss; a sign that either he was hungry or needed a diaper change.

"Why don't we see a movie a movie until we leave?" She proposed and Rory was instantly alarmed. "You chose Ror. I'm not seeing the Kill Bill movies ever again."

Mick rolled his eyes, as another pair of footsteps was heard from down the hall.

"Don't ask." Amaya said; trying to wipe a large puke stain from her sweater.

"Tried to give Hunter formula milk." Mick explained. "Dude's tougher than he looks. Might have to give him a feed before you go."

"Set up the movie and I'll me back in a few." Sara stated and she disappeared in the hallway with Hunter.

Leonard let Rory look through the DVDs, as he tried to explain the situation to Mick and Amaya.

"So blondie is going to go in a 50/50 suicide mission." Mick wondered out loud and glanced at Amaya who looked glum.

"Sara's going to be okay Leonard." She tried to comfort the man. "She has been through worse. She survived so much and she won't let herself die. Not now that she has you and the kids."

"Amaya's right. Blondie is a tough chick." Mick started saying, but was interrupted, but was interrupted by the extra-hyper toddler who ran up to them; holding the DVD of Ariel.

"Okay let's put this on." Leonard said and he started to set up the movie; pushing back his worries as much as he could for the sake of his daughter. "It's only the eighth time we've seen it these holidays only, anyway."

Once Sara came, the five of them had to go through about one and a half hour of singing and Disney, before Rory fell asleep in her father's arms.

They tucked her in her bed and Sara kneeled beside her.

"Whatever happens tonight, Rory, I want you to know that I love you. And that no matter where I am, I will be with you; _right here_ , okay?" She placed her hand atop the little girl's heart.

"G' nite mommy, love ya."

" _I love you too."_

"Okay, are you ready to do this, love?" Sara glanced at her sister's lifeless body, which despite her passing four years ago, remained intact. Her eyes were closed; bruises and cuts on her face and hands still visible, like they were done to her that very day. She wore a pale white dress, something really common that the dead were dressed with for their burial.

"One moment." She told him, who was holding an old and dusty-looking book and was flipping pages impatiently. Sara turned to Leonard.

"I love you." She said to him and connected her lips to his. This kiss felt so much like the one in the Oculus, that Leonard felt a strange feeling of Déjà vu. A lump had appeared in his throat.

"Come back to me assassin?"

"Always crook." Sara answered and went to stand next to Oliver.

Constantine looked back and forth between the two sisters and then at Leonard.

"Things have really changed, haven't they love?"

"Some things never do, though." She looked up at Oliver. "We'll bring her back Ollie."

Constantine started chanting in some unknown language and the last thing Sara heard before she was pulled into darkness was Constantine's voice:

"This might hurt a little."

And it was followed by her and Oliver's screams.


End file.
